


Give Me Something I Can Keep

by bellimyss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, that's the one constant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellimyss/pseuds/bellimyss
Summary: raven & bellamy makeouts: one prompt = one drabbletitle taken from song Honey by TRACE





	1. I Won't Let Go If You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _kissing:_
> 
> _- **after a year** (for shortitude)_
> 
> a few things for this drabble:  
> present day au,  
> raven and bellamy are a few years older than canon,  
> it's not a happy return, raven's kind of grieving (for who, i'm not sure) but that's just the mood i'm in today. so 'death/grief' warning. ~~this one doesn't fulfill the 'happy' requirement my bad~~

There were two things in this life that Raven could never seem to get right: emotional competence and opening Bellamy's front door without breaking the key off in the lock.

Her latest project was being cut short, earlier than she was told, and she had to find a new place. But for now, she needed to crash. Bellamy offered up his place and it didn't feel wrong accepting. He was still her best friend. Through and through. Plus, she still had a key.

Raven finally got it right, pulling the handle into her body and tinkering the lock just a few centimeters to the left. Her bag slid off her shoulder and softly hit the floor as the door swung open. She assumed she had made a terrible racket but entered an undisturbed house, void of any life, as far as she could tell. She asked that Bellamy not pick her up from the airport. She also hadn't called him ahead of time to let him know that she was on her way. It was six in the morning and she hoped that she'd be able to slink in unnoticed and slip into a coma on his couch without having to mention funerals. Day was quietly breaking and Raven tip-toed inside, dragging her things with her. No sooner did she relax into being alone than the course smell of black coffee filled the room; one of _Bellamy's_ smells.

Raven rounded the corner and stopped at the widened threshold right before the floor changed from hardwood to tile. Bellamy was sitting at the kitchen counter, flipping through the paper like the old man he was. His hair messy and jawline covered with a faded stubble. He caught Raven's shape out of the corner of his eye and alertly lifted his head. She wasn't surprised, he just stared at her. He reached for his glasses and slid them onto his face, highlighting that pathetic look he'd give her when he could feel his heart swelling but didn't know how to say it.

Raven's hair was a little longer and lighter. It hung around her face in a new and unfamiliar way. Bellamy could tell she was tired because she didn't speak. And she never really focused on anything in particular. She just blinked and her eyes became bigger and browner, shaded by a veil of uncertainty and proof of unrefreshing sleep. Raven had stayed awake for a full ten hour flight, staring at the monotone, deathly colors on the back of the airplanes seats and wondering how she would explain why the death of a family member she never really knew felt so catastrophic. Now that Bellamy was standing right in front of her, she knew she didn't have to explain. She'd _never_ have to.

Bellamy slowly stood up from his stool and endearingly motioned for Raven to move toward him, his legs square and steady in the middle of the floor. Raven dropped her bags and slowly trotted forward, a few steps, her eyes locked on Bellamy's distinguished chin and her arms swinging casually at her sides.

It'd been a whole year, maybe longer, since he'd been able to hold her. They'd always had something together, for as long as they'd known one another. Nothing too official or orderly. But always natural. And always necessary. He and Raven never formed an exclusive relationship but they were exclusively in love. And they both knew it.

As the distance between them shrunk Raven began to feel like she'd never left. Her friends. This town. Bellamy's frame grew larger and more real and Raven fell into his arms. She felt cowardly and her brace felt too tight. Bellamy wrapped his left forearm completely over her shoulders and placed his right hand gently around the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling in her unwashed hair. She settled comfortably into the tight angle his elbow made and rested her flushed cheek on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her forehead. A kiss on her temple. A kiss very gently on the corner of her closed eyelid. Raven fell into a trance. After what seemed like a lifetime of kisses to fill the year long hiatus that their bodies had to endure, Bellamy eventually found his way to Raven's parted mouth and stopped, hovering for a moment and meeting her eyes. His pillowy lips then tugged on hers and quickly become moist as they completely wrapped around them, dragging her deep into a dream, a dream she felt like she'd had before. It wasn't long ago that she'd longed for Bellamy's kiss again. But it became buried under a pile of work and stress and now she was back. And couldn't recall why she'd ever left him in the first place. The innocuous taste of adrenaline climbed up from the back of Raven's throat, followed by a soft exhale and an even softer, unlabored moan. She stood up tall and pressed herself further into him. Bellamy tasted like relief.

He pulled away a little bit. **"Is this okay?"** he asked, breathing directly into her mouth, his deep voice shaking her skull.

 **"Yes,"** Raven desperately pushed out, paired with a slight chuckle.

Somehow, they always reunited with each other at the right times. Completely confused and completely different but just the same amount of "different". They kissed and Bellamy easily rocked her back and forth in his embrace. Raven still reeked of airplane cabin and all Bellamy could think to do was never let go.

 


	2. You Don't Have To Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _kissing:_
> 
> _- **without thinking** (for shortitude)_
> 
> about this drabble:  
> canonverse, sometime during the season three hiatus ~~before gina~~  
>  raven is sad and fed up with wick, this is how she deals,  
> some mild language,  
> also, bed sharing

**"Hey...,"** Raven desperately lets out, as she stands in Bellamy's doorway. She gulps down the hard rock in her throat and images of Finn filled her head. She hasn't been this hurt and confused since he died.

 **"You all right?"** Bellamy asks as he props himself up on his elbows, the moonlight from outside flowing in and highlighting his naked torso. He rubs his eyes open and peers at Raven through the deep blue tint of the room. Raven doesn't have the heart to tell him that, earlier that night, she and Wick had a spat. He threw her grief in her face and complained about how hard it was to love her. How much he was trying. And how much she wouldn't let him. The fact that she didn't respond to him with any spiteful retort, and just stood there, in agreeance, was now keeping her awake and making her sick and she didn't know what else to do but go to Bellamy. **  
**

He was the only one she thought of.

It's been a week or so since they last spoke to each other, Raven busy with the rover, Bellamy busy with his new guard position and a drunk Jasper. Raven misses him. She's afraid it's been too long and that they need to break the ice or something but Bellamy knows there's no ice to break. **"What's wrong?"** he asks as she moves closer, again not sure what she's doing there.

Raven fills up with an uncontrolled surge of emotion and anxiously falls forward on top of Bellamy, placing her palms around his neck. She buries her face and presses herself flat against his body, his broken-in blanket the only real barrier between them. Bellamy, concerned and a bit flustered, slowly wraps his arms around Raven's waist, her thin tank top bunching up around her breast. Heat soon begins to rush back into Raven's limbs. Bellamy holds her without asking questions. She then thoughtlessly kisses his cheek and then his neck and jawline, squeezing in tighter and before either of them know it, their mouths are hooked onto one another, Raven's messy ponytail brushing against Bellamy's temple. He frantically tries to loosen the sleepy grip he has on her body but he can't focus for long enough and his mouth waters as Raven's tongue dynamically slips in and out from between his lips. Both their mouths are red and wet. The room completely quiet aside from their desperate sighs. Raven loses any sense of direction or reason behind bringing herself to Bellamy's quarters. The metaphorical cloud beneath Bellamy's head suddenly vanishes and he starts to worry again.

 **"Mm--Raven,"** Bellamy reluctantly pulls his lips off of hers and catches his breath. He gently grabs her by her arms and separates her hands from his shoulders. Raven quickly sits up, stray pieces of warm brown hair strewn around her face, and freezes, Bellamy's hands still clutching her. **  
**

**"Shit, I'm sorry."** Raven stops and rolls her eyes, fully realizing what it is she's doing. Her face is completely flushed. **"I'm so sorry, Bellamy. This is so obnoxious,"** she says angrily, as she turns her face away from him. **"I'm not...trying to use you...that's not what this is. I shouldn't even be here."**

 **"Wait, hang on,"** Bellamy says, as he tries to interrupt her. She's beginning to stand up, clearly desperate to tear out of the the room but his hand lightly catches her wrist. She inhales and tries to keep eye contact with him. **"You don't have to leave, Raven. It's fine,"** Bellamy explains behind tired eyes that haven't yet adjusted to the light. **  
**

**"It's not."** Raven shakes her head bothersome. **"You don't have to lie to me."**

 **"Raven, I'm not lying to you,"** Bellamy states, forcefully. Raven furrows her brow to keep from crying and stares at Bellamy with as little expression as possible. **"Now, c'mon. Lie down."**

Bellamy, with his freshly tousled hair, throws part of the blanket over and stares up at her patiently, secretly hoping she'll stay. It takes a few good seconds for Raven to finally relinquish her hardened stance and, with a sour attitude, she climbs over Bellamy's legs and fits herself comfortably into the right side of his small cot. Her body is tired and in pain from all of the self-doubt she's been feeling. Bellamy rubs his face and takes a deep breath, still reeling from Raven's kiss but finding it easy to fall back to sleep. He nudges her lightly and quickly grows still after closing his eyes again. Raven hides herself underneath the blanket and curls around the side of Bellamy's frame, leaving just enough space between them. The moon's light floods the room, everything dark and blue behind Raven's heavy eyelids.


	3. So Much For Conserving Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _kissing:_
> 
> _- **in the shower** (for semele)_
> 
> about this drabble:  
> modern au,  
> language and **mature content** (bc they're naked and there's touching),  
>  several mentions of raven's disability

There were a few things Raven just couldn't do by herself anymore and, without a chair, showering was one of them. Along with swimming and climbing out of bed some days, if her brace ended up a little too far from her. Raven had mostly figured out how to shower without assistance but she and Bellamy still made a habit out of hopping in together whenever they were home at the same time. They both liked the intimacy of it and it (hardly) ever turned sexual. Raven liked clinging to Bellamy's body and the feeling of him clinging to hers. Gripping her tight while he'd help scrub the backs of her shoulders and tell her about his plans for the day or the dreams he'd had that night. Raven had trouble waking up in the morning so Bellamy would do most of the talking. His deep, broken voice ringing gently in her ear. It made her chest warm up just thinking about it.

This particular morning, they were both recovering from a party at Harper's the night before. They wouldn't have normally stayed over, but they were both pretty buzzed and didn't want to make the trip home. The whole house had been asleep except for Bellamy and upon waking Raven after he crept off the couch, she insisted on jumping into the shower with him. Bellamy wasn't completely aware of how much those small moments meant for her. _What they meant for her body.  
_

Harper's shower was different. Bigger and simpler, bathed in diffused sunlight and covered in small, light-pink tiles. There was no stool for Raven and no bar to hold herself up. All there was was Bellamy.

Raven kept her arm hooked around Bellamy's neck. Her breast slid against his chest and puckered every time he moved his arm to adjust the direction of the water. It drenched both of their tired heads. Darkening their already dark manes and turning them slippery. Non-stop streams ran down the curves of their muscles, making the surfaces of their bodies slick and saturated, making them golden; a deep orange radiating through a sandy brown surface.

With not much to do but let the water cover them, Bellamy pulled Raven in tighter and ran his damp hands down her spine, nestling his palms into the small of her back. Raven's cheeks became flushed and she felt compelled to devour him, aggressively pushing his arms down toward her ass and led his fingers to grip it, tight. She wrapped her other arm completely around his shoulder, her left leg weightless, almost lifted off the floor. Raven pushed her tongue deep into Bellamy's mouth and then lingered, lightly, around his lips. Bellamy leaned into Raven as she pulled away, just a bit, and then pecked the scar that sat near the corner of his worn down smile. Their kisses became lazy in the shower. Softer and more felt. Something to do with the heat and the rhythmic tapping of the water on the ceramic walls.

They fell deeper into each other, lost in the steam and the small pocket of protected oasis that they were cradled in. Raven ran her hand down Bellamy's stomach, resting it just above his groin and strategically spreading her fingers apart, gliding them up and down. Bellamy's abs became tense and he pulled away from Raven's mouth, lowering his head to hide his arousal and releasing a chuckle.

"Raven, we're not gonna fuck in Harper's shower," Bellamy said licking his lips, the corners of his mouth upturned.

Fucking. That was another thing Raven now had trouble doing. Especially standing up. Especially in the shower.

"I just like teasing you," Raven sighed, with a half-way serious pout on her face, wet hair stuck to her cheek bones. She watched the water hit Bellamy's neck from behind, forcing small, vacillating rivers to run past his ears and curl up around his chin.

"Yeah, we'll finish this when we get home," Bellamy spoke into Raven's collarbone. He stood up straight to playfully kiss her on the nose and then pulled her into a sopping, steamy hug again. Raven breathed in the heavy, humid ether. The enamoring scent of roses and fresh, open air that boiled out of the pockets of Bellamy's skin. Raven's pout broke into a smile, full teeth. Which she couldn't keep up once water started pooling in her cheeks.

Ceremonial showering was practical for the two of them. They both carried their stress in their shoulders, like they both carried the world. The steam was essential for relaxing out the kinks. But for Raven, it gave her an excuse to offer herself to him, like a ritual. In a way she never could anywhere else. Her muscles unwound, the pain in her leg tempered. Her body held up in a tender state of repose.

 


	4. Lay My Heart To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _kissing:_
> 
> _- **for comfort** (for semele)_
> 
> about drabble:  
> canon au; would be season 4 if raven and bell were together ~~and arkadia weren't destroyed lol~~  
>  kind of sad but hey

She'd only heard about what happened with Octavia over the radio. Through crackling breathes and breaks and sudden blows of silence. Immediately, Raven wanted to know how hard he was taking it. _Is Bellamy okay?_ She wanted to ask. But she never asked. She only thought it. Over and over and over again.

When Raven made it back to Arkadia and saw Bellamy for the first time since, it felt like something they needed to talk about. Something Bellamy needed to bring up. Something that was much too terrifying and real to _not_ share with her.

Still, he never spoke a word. Octavia was in surgery, getting patched up and Bellamy still seemed to be lingering on the 'what if's', like his life depended on them.

Mostly, Bellamy's face exhibited relief. Self satisfaction, even. When he remembered he'd figured out she wasn't dead. _Of course she wasn't. She couldn't have been,_ he seemed to tell himself, his brows hiked up and mouth in a smile whenever he thought of Octavia's resilience. 

Raven could only _watch_ him at first. He did a lot of pacing. Trying to find work to keep his mind busy or manufacturing a problem so he could find a solution. Swallowing down any remaining sorrow or grief that was left over from those few hours he really did believe Octavia was dead.

But that all melted away once he was alone. Or whenever he found himself in Raven's company.

There was something about Raven that felt so familiar. Something about her that reminded him so much of himself that telling her things never felt like a major reveal. Almost like Raven knew, even when she didn't. 

That's how Bellamy found himself in her grasp. His face cradled in her hands and cheeks cold from all the blood leaving his head. That's how their lips found each other again, after seven months. That's how it happened. Raven knew, even though she didn't.

She caught him one day, going over plans to gather the necessary materials for the ship's repair. He was completely distracted from his work. Eyes dark and hazy, layered in worried contemplation. She caught him with his defenses low, without his soft, dismissive smirk to protect him. And Bellamy never had to utter those upsetting words.

_Octavia could have died...I believed she had...it still hurts and I don't know why._

He said it with the confused way he blinked and pursed his lips when Raven met his eyes with hers. He said it in the way his body sighed and fell apart when Raven pressed her hand against his temple and pushed his hair out of his face. He said it when his eyes squeezed shut while Raven told him that she understood, that she'd felt the shock of grief more than once in her life and it wasn't an easy feeling to shake.

It took all of two minutes for Bellamy to cave and let himself become wrapped up in Raven's strong and warm arms, their bodies compressed together and locked tight. It took even less time then that for their mouths to follow suit. For Raven to softly peck his lips, over and over and over again, with so much intent to comfort him, so much desire to help him feel safe and important and not alone, like she knew did. Almost as if to say, _Bellamy, don't worry. You'll be okay._

 

 


End file.
